1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to skin for a seat back of a vehicle seat mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat typically has a seat cushion on which a user sits, and a seat back that stands upright at the rear portion of the seat cushion. The seat cushion and the seat back each have a pad formed of resin foam, and a skin that covers the pad. Conventionally, a pocket arranged on the rear surface of the seat back may be formed on the skin of the seat back (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-152513 (JP-A-2005-152513) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-205993 (JP-A-2005-205993)). This type of skin has a rear surface piece arranged on the rear surface of the seat back, and a pocket piece that is attached to a lower portion of the rear surface of the rear surface piece. The pocket is formed by the lower end portion and the left and right end portions of the pocket piece being sewn to the rear surface piece.
However, when force is applied to the pocket, e.g., when force to open the pocket or the weight of an object carried in the pocket is applied to the pocket, most of that force is applied to the upper end portion of the seam of the pocket piece and the rear surface piece. Therefore, it is desirable to distribute the force applied to the pocket in order to increase the strength of the pocket. Thus, the invention provides a skin for a seat back having an extremely strong pocket.